Im No Rebel
by MrsHaleee
Summary: taylors always been a bit of a badass, and nows shes overdone it. shes been shipped of to live with her over the top control freak cousin sam uley. will she find love? or end up even worse then before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :)**** I was just tossing round ideas and thought of this. Let me know what you think, good, bad I want to know. Thanks.**

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters. Just Taylor.**

* * *

Summary: when 17 yr old Taylor gets kicked out of school, her mum ships her off to la push to live with her cousin Sam. She hates the town for its weather, hates her mum for making her and go hates Emily coz of Leah. And to make matters worse, who imprints on her?

**I'm No Rebel-**

I walked through the gates at the Port Angeles airport. I had taken a plane from Sydney, Australia to Seattle. Then another plane to Port Angeles. Then I was meeting my cousin Sam here so that I could go live in his little crap hole of a town. I haven't seen Sam in years. The last time I did was on my 13th birthday. And that was when he and his girlfriend Leah came out to see me. But the last time I was actually at _la push_ was when I was about 3. Ugh. What kind of name is _la push_ anyway? May as well name it _la crapville._ The reason to why I am having to move out here is because well to be honest; my mum doesn't know what to do with me. I have a twin brother who isn't coming with me. My dad died just after we were born. And well I will admit, I can be a bit of a handful. Oh who am I kidding, I'm a bitch. There I said it. But at least I can admit. But I think I maybe getting ahead of myself, my name is Taylor Uley. I am 17 years old and recently expelled from my high school. But that's a completely different matter; I may decide to get to that later. Just after I was expelled from school, mum made her monthly call to Sam and Emily. I haven't met Emily, but to make matters worse that stupid cow decides to say to my mum 'oh well send her out here, maybe she just needs a new change of scenery' no bitch, what I need is my foot up your ass. I love Leah and have hated Emily since Sam and Leah broke up. But I've kept in touch with Leah and we talk regularly over msn and myspace. She knows just about everything there is to know about me. I walked through the gates at the airport. I was wearing my usually thing, hoody and skinny jeans. They made me comfortable. I don't give a crap what anyone thinks, and everyone back home new that, well it doesn't matter, wont be long till everyone in this shit hole knows that to. Once I reached the 'lobby' of the airport I quickly looked for Sam. I could see him, but I made no sudden moves to go to him. He was alone. Thank god. I continued walking through the airport with my carry on bag. I had just my I-pod and phone and wallet in it. I made my way to collect my luggage. I got it and turned around. Sam was there and he looked angry.

"I know you saw me Taylor." He said.

"I know, and your such a good puppy for following." I said as I rubbed his chin. That was actually a pretty good joke if you new the 'legends' of the tribe, mum use to tell them as bedtime story to me. Sam is 8 years older then me, and that makes him 25. When he came to visit me and he was 21, he was bulked out. And I noticed since the last time he and Leah visited that he didn't stare at her with the loving eyes. I guess I just put 2 and 2 together and worked it out. Hey I was a pretty smart kid. That's changed a lot though. But I never told mum though, but I confronted him and well I could see it in his eyes. But he made me promise not to tell anyone that I knew. And I kept that secret.

"Listen Tay, if your going to stay here with me then you have to cut the bitch crap. I know you better than your mum ok, you use to worship me, what happened to you?" I felt kind of bad for him, we used to be so close.

"Nothing really you know, once I reached high school, I was just a bitch and I realized that people actually listened and liked me. So I have always been the rebel kind of girl you know? And well class clown I guess. But I'm still me, wacky sense of humor and all." I said handing him my luggage. "And you can carry that wolfy."

"Oh gee thanks. And I hate to break it to you, but when I told the pack that you were coming I said 'my cousin Taylor is coming to stay for a while' and they think you're a boy. They just got so caught up in a conversation that I didn't worry bout it, plus I new you would have some fun with the whole thing, like them expecting a boy." At first I was kind of mad, but once I thought of the things I could do,

"Yea that would be pretty rad, like them all there then me walk out in like just a towel after a shower and saying really seductive 'hey boys' then wink or something." My face filled with excitement as I thought of all the things I could do.

"Whoa settle down Taylor. I don't want you to be going home anything different then what you are now if you get what I mean." Sam said a little embarrassed.

"Oh please Sam, I'm so not a virgin," he flinched, and went bright red so I decided to see how red he could go, "plus some hot sex, with some hot muscly wolf never killed Emily right?" his face was like a tomato. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"I'm just joking Sam. I haven't even met any yet, but if any catch my eye I will let you know, or they probably will because once I'm finished with them, they'll be whipped."

"Sure Taylor, just get in the car." By now we had reached Sam's car. Or should I say little green buggy. I pinched him and said,

"Pinch buggy no returns." Even though I know it didn't hurt him.

"Well fine then," he pokes me and says, "poke buggy, it's your car."

"WHAT!?" I screamed. I started jumping up and down. "THIS! IS! MINE!" I yelled.

"Yea, now get in, you're making a scene."

* * *

**Yea, I know its short. But I just wanted to write a little bit. Let me know what you think. If people like it then I may post another chapter tomorrow (: Review pleaseee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. New chapter (: I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping for, but that's ok. Im not one of these authors who will say '5 reviews by tomorrow or I wont update' that's just cruel. I update when I want and if you review, it makes my day (:**

**You know the drill; I don't own twilight, only Taylor blah blah blah. **

* * *

"So you burnt down your science lab?" Sam chuckled as we were driving.

"Mum told you?" I whined.

"Yep, she told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Define 'everything'." I wonder what she told him.

"Fighting on school grounds, drinking on school grounds, smoking on school grounds, swearing at students and teachers, wagging, playing with fire and you got caught having sex a couple of times. That's all, right?" I signed; it's a wonder why he and Emily took me in.

"Yea pretty much."

"So now I want you to tell me why you did all of these things." I just turned my head and looked out the window, "oh but do take your time, we've got at least an hour." Sam said sarcastically.

"Ok, well its not really fighting, I mean well technically, they'd yell, I'd yell, I'd punch, they'd be knocked down."

"They, as in plural, as in more then one?" I nodded. " Wow, you're going to be a handful." He muttered. I just ignored him and continued.

"And as for the smoking and drinking well I just did it because I could. The swearing just comes naturally and I don't give a fuck who its to." He raised his eyebrows as I swore and I just rolled my eyes. "The wagging, well I wagged each subject not very often but every math's lesson I wagged. I hate maths. And as for the playing with fire, me and a couple of friends were toasting marshmallows on the Bunsen burner, and well I decided to start burning things, I burnt the wrong type of metal and well boom."

"Boom?"

"Boom." I replied nodding.

"Ok well, I know that your mum sent you here to change, and please at school try a bit harder, and you will have a curfew for 11 on school nights and as long as your safe I don't mind about the weekends. I don't want to know what you're off doing, but if you disrespect Emily or me then there will be consequences. I hate having to give you rules so think of them as guidelines, and please don't sleep with anyone in the pack." He shuddered at the thought.

"Sorry Sam can't promise you anything bout who I sleep with. I mean their wolfs so their going to be like all buff and shit. But as for the curfew and school, I will try my hardest. Scouts honor." I said raising my 3 fingers.

"Taylor, please. You were never a scout. You would have been kicked out right after walking through the door." He said sarcastically.

"Well no. But I did dress up in a cute little scout uniform for a Halloween party last year."

"I didn't know Australia celebrated Halloween." He commented.

"Well no, but it was a good excuse to dress up for a party, mind you we did have it in like June instead of november when its suppose to be." I smiled to myself remembering the guy I got with that night.

"Sounds like uhh fun. Well I don't care about you going to parties or whatever, but none at home. And no bringing boys home." He said giving me a fatherly look. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh please Sam. Live a little?" I grinned at him.

"Taylor I do live. But I don't want to have to think that my cousin is under my roof with some little punk doing god knows what and-'' I cut him off.

"Don't worry Sam, I get it. Sex is only allowed outside of your house." I smiled innocently at him.

"Very funny. Oh hey look, we just passed the _la push reservation_ sign." I looked out the windows and noticed a couple of things. It was green, very green, and oh did I mention green?

"Sam, is this shit hole just filled with forest?" I asked.

"Yea pretty much." I groaned. "Don't worry. And oh yea don't go wondering out in the woods alone. Infact don't go out in the woods unless you're with someone from the pack."

"Fine." We drove up to a small 2-story house.

"Oh Emily is so excited to meet you."

"Oh yea, I'm just thrilled." I said sarcastically. In case you haven't noticed, im very high on the sarcasm.

"Please be nice. She's my imprint. And try not to stare." He said getting out of the car. "Stare? What's wrong with her? Does she have a third eye?" Sam just gave me a disapproving look.

"no, she has scares on her face from uhh well, one time my temper got the better of me and well uhh."

"hey, dont worry bout it." i said giving him a sympathetic look.

"oh wow. feelings coming from you. im honoured." he said touching his heart. i just rolled my eyes.

He opened the door to reveal a hallway. He walked in and stopped when we cam to 2 doorways on either side of us.

"Left is kitchen and dinning room and right is lounge room." He continued forward up the stairs at the end of the hallway. He walked down another hall ways and said

"Mine and Emily's room is to the left, we have our own bathroom, and your room is to the right. But your bathroom is down the end of the hall next to the study. Any questions?"

"Can you show me my room?" he just nodded and walked and opened my door. There was a bed on the far end of the room. Next to it was a chested draws. To the right was a window that showed the backyard. And to the left was a walk-in wardrobe. It looked more then enough to fill my stuff.

"Well I will leave you to it. Emily will be back soon with dinner. And I expect you to come down and eat."

"Yea sure. And can I please not meet anyone tonight. I can't be bothered."

"Oh no its ok. You can meet whoever isn't on patrol in the morning and then the rest at your bonfire tomorrow night. Its Saturday tomorrow so you wont have school." I just nodded. Wait, _my bonfire?_

"Wait Sam." I stopped him as he headed out the door.

"Yea?"

"Did you say 'my bonfire'?" he chuckled.

"Well you didn't expect me to not give you a proper la push welcoming did you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Well there better be alcohol." Sam just rolled his eyes and walked out. Once I heard my door shut I flopped onto the bed. Hmm not to bad. It's actually quite comfortable. I thought to myself. But I sure do need to get rid of this plain pink quilt. I walked over to my suitcases and grabbed the one that I had put my bed stuff in. I opened it and pulled out my beloved Spiderman blanket. I was never a Barbie kind of kid. I walked over to my bed and pulled of the pink quilt and folded it then placed it on my draws in case it gets cold due to the shitty weather. I then unfolded my Spiderman blanket and spread it out over my bed. I then pulled out my favorite teddy growing up, a dinosaur that's missing an eye and placed it on my bed. Yea I grew up loving dinosaurs and I made everyone in kindergarten call me taylorsaurusrex. I smiled at the memories. I then started to unpack my bags. I then heard a car pull into the driveway. I slowly crept out of my room and listened at the top of the stairs. Ugh, Emily's home. Better go get acquainted. I wandered down the stairs just as Sam was giving her a kiss. I coughed and they heard me. Emily looked up with a friendly smile. That's when I realized what Sam was talking about. Emily has 3 longs scars on her face that lead from her hairline to her shoulder. i felt kind of bad for her. but san told me she doesnt want any sympathy so i decided to say hi.

"So you must be the girl who is stuck with this mutt for the rest of her life." I said offering my hand for her to shake. But she just scoffed and pulled me into a hug. I was not really one for affection, especially to someone I just met. I glanced over at Sam and when he saw the look on my face he quickly shot me a warning look.

"So you must be Taylor. I have heard so much about you." She said friendly. I could tell she was a genually nice person.

"No, you just hugged a complete stranger. And I still can't believe you actually took me in after all Sam said my mum told yous. Your like friggen amazing, wow." I said sarcastically.

"Taylor, I told you cut back on the swearing." Sam said. Huh, guess little Emily didn't like swearing.

"No actually you told me to lay of on the alcohol and bitchiness. And to not sleep with 'the pack'."

"Well now im telling you. Stop swearing."

"I will fucking swear if I damn well bloody want to fucken swear. My ass hat of a mother decides to send me to a shit hole and im not suppose to feel angry at all? Well I will tell you Sam, im fucking angry. So if I want to fucking swear then I will fucking swear. If I want to have a smoke or drink to make me feel better then I fucking will. And if I want to go root some guy in your fucking pack then I fucking will! And I don't care what you or that whore back at home threaten me with, I will do as I fucking want, when I fucking want to!" I screamed at him. All of a sudden he started shaking, like really bad. Emily placed a hand on his arm but he nudged it off.

"Sam, settle down." Emily warned him. I just continued to glare at him as he tried to stare me down.

"What wrong Sam? Bad temper?" I asked.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY AGAIN! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE. YOUR MOTHER SENT YOU HERE BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOUR SLUTTY ASS. NOW YOU WILL APOLOGISE TO EMILY AND YOU WILL OBEY THE RULES I TOLD YOU." He yelled at me. I've had enough of this shit.

"OH THAT'S IT. FIRST YOU HAVE TO TELL MY MUM TO SEND ME HERE, AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME A SLUT. WELL THAS JUST GREAT SAM. IM OUT OF HERE!" I yelled back as I made my way to the stairs. I then felt a pair of very warm hands grab my arm and spin me around. He grabbed my shoulders with either one of his hands and looked me straight in the eye.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Yea, well let go of me before I get bruises and complain to the police then tell them what really happened to Emily." I said. He then started to shake again.

"Sam. Outside now." Emily said to him. "And let go of Taylor, your hurting her." As soon as he let go of me I turned again for the stairs.

"TAYLOR!" he yelled.

"WHAT?!" I screamed back.

"Don't you dare leave this house." He said to me. "You are not to go anywhere apart from school and places with me or Emily for 2 weeks. But you can go to the bonfire tomorrow night."

"I don't think so. Im not doing your little 'grounded' thing." I said turning around but not before noticing him shaking again. He then started yelling, again.

"FINE THEN. GO BE A SLUT AND FUCK EVERY GUY YOU SEE. BUT DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF COMING BACK WHEN YOUR PREGNANT!" he yelled at me. I then stormed past him, into the dining room. Picked up a chair and threw it at him. It shattered into lots of pieces. Sam then started shaking even more. We were glaring at each other.

"SAM! OUT NOW!" Emily yelled at him. Then Sam flew past me and out the door. Emily looked apologetically at me. I turned on my heel and went upstairs.

* * *

**Oooh. Scandal. Haha. Whoa lots of swearing (: sorry if it offends you. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. I like to know what I do wrong as well. And if you have any ideas for my story then just pm me (: kthnksbi X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haaaaaaay, thanks to every that has reviewed or alerted my storyyy ;D this chapter is extra extra extra long. 6 pages :O LOL yea well I had a busy week so sorry for not posting it sooner. It's been finished since a week ago, just haven't had the time. For those people in Australia in year 9 and had those stupid exams, they know what I'm talking about :| anywayyyyz, hope you like it. Let me know what you think. X**

* * *

Sam's POV

I was trying so hard not to phase. What was I thinking? I can't raise a bloody teenage girl. I then ran out the door and in a matter of seconds I was a wolf. Ugh, I just wish I could send her back.

_**Now now, I'm sure Emily's not that bad**._ -Leah chuckled. Great. Leah on patrol.

_**Hey I'm not that bad. Now, we're in the same pack, we have to deal with each other, I mean I'm over it. So, tell me all about it. Did Emily FINALLY decide that she could find better?**_

Leah laughed at herself.

_**Taylor.**_ I growled.

_**Wait, rewind. Taylor? As in your cousin? As in Taylor Uely? As in 'you didn't tell me she was coming, I'm totally going to kick your ass Taylor'?**_ Leah screeched at me.

_**Yes her and hey, I told the pack**_. I answered defensively.

_**Well sorry for going away to see a few friends then coming back and everyone's talking about a Tony or something, and then I was to worried that I hadn't gotten my daily email from Taylor in about a month so after patrol I was going round to your house but you beat me to the punch. So wow she's here. What did she do? Last thing I heard she was going to nail her lab partner.**_ God is there anyone she hasn't slept with. I wondered.

_**Not in Australia.**_ Leah answered. _**Anyway. What'd she do?**_ I replayed back all of our conversations since I met her. Then when I finished Leah burtsted out laughing.

**_What!?_** I growled.

_**Nothing its just that well she's exactly like you, stubborn, wont let any one tell her what to do and thinks she's always in charge. God I've missed her. Can I go see her? Please Sam. Oh pleaseeee.**_

_**No, sorry Leah. If I let you go then everyone will think that they can just go changing patrol times. i**_**_ would say yes if it were really important, but its not._**

**_Oh my god Sam. You're so unfair._**

**_Ugh you sound like Taylor._**

_**Thank you.**_

Taylor's POV

Once in my room I sat on my bed and started screaming into the pillow. It's surprisingly calming. I heard a faint knocking at my door. I chose to ignore it. Emily's soft voice then came through the door.

"Taylor? It's me, Emily. Do you mind if we talk?" she asked.

"Sure why not." I replied back grumpily. She opened the door, then came and sat next to me on my bed.

"Im so sorry about Sam. Sometimes his anger just gets to him. Are you ok?" I immediately felt bad for being a bitch to her. She seems genuinely nice, and wants me to like her. And then I just do a typical Taylor and be mean.

"No its fine. I understand. Sometimes I can be a bit much. Oh who am I kidding? I'm a horrible person. No one wants me. My own mother couldn't handle me so she shipped me off. And my brother, well he basically packed my bags for me." I don't know what came over me. I never open up to people. But I feel like I can trust Emily.

"Oh sweaty." Emily said pulling me in for a hug. I actually hugged her back. "Of course you're wanted. Your mum just needs a break, and your brother; he's just acting like a normal brother. But sam and me want you. Of course we do. Don't even think we don't. You're always welcome here. For however long you want."

"Im sorry about acting the way I was. I tried so hard not to like you because of the whole Leah thing. But I just couldn't. I felt to horrible. Apart of me feels like I've known you for ages."

"Oh no that's fine honey. I would have hated me. I felt so bad for Leah." She then started crying. I did to. Im not one to cry, but seeing Emily upset, made me cry to. How could someone so nice and perfect ever need to cry? Just then I heard footsteps coming to my room. The door opened and there stood Sam. He looked like his heart broke. Ugh, the whole imprinting thing. I hope I no one imprints on me. I hate love. Just as much as kids. I shuddered at the thought. Emily hadn't yet noticed Sam. I helped her up and walked her to the door. She then gave me a smile and went into Sam's waiting arms. He led her across the hall to his bedroom. He then turned and looked at me apologetically. I hate sympathy.

"Fuck off Sam." I then slammed the door in his face.

Sam's POV

I really don't understand Taylor. One-minute she's screaming at me. Then I come home and find her and Emily crying. Then she goes and slams a door in my face. I signed and made my way to my room. I found Emily lying in the middle of the bed. She had stopped crying but her eyes were puffy. It killed me to see her like this. I layed down next to her and she snuggled into my side.

"You ok Hun?" I asked her.

"Yea im fine. Just had a bit of a moment with Taylor. She's not that bad you know. Just a misunderstood teenager." I rolled my eyes at her.

"No really she is. She apologized to me. Said she was only trying to be loyal to Leah, but she likes me too much. She also thinks no one wants her."

"Well im really glad you two worked it out. But if she is so worried about no one wanting her then why does she keep pushing me away?"

"I thought about that for a while. I think that she thinks you hate her. She is just trying to test your boundaries to see if you really do care."

"But I do care. I can't believe she would even doubt that."

"Well Sam, you didn't exactly keep in touch with her. Yea sure you asked to speak to her once a month. But you never made any real effort. I think she is just going to keep trying to push you away. But the harder she pushes you need to just keep hold, don't let her go. But you cant loose your temper. Yes you need to set some boundaries, like a curfew and things, but don't try to control her or the moment she's legal, she's more than likely to take off."

"Wow Em, you really should become a shrink." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Yea I know im pretty good aren't I?" she chuckled. I laughed with her.

"Im going to go talk to her."

"Oooh, Sam I really think you should leave it for tonight. Maybe try in the morning."

"Nah, I'd rather do it tonight." I said getting up out of bed. I opened my door and knocked on Taylor's. No answer. I opened her door to see her window wide open with her nowhere to be seen. I began panicking. I ran to the window. I could see her feet dangling above me. I popped my head out the window and saw her smoking. She looked down at me and smirked.

"TAYLOR! Get down now!" I yelled at her.

"Make me." she replied. So I grabbed her legs and pulled her through. I took the cigarette off her and put it out.

"SAM!" she screeched at me.

"There will be no smoking in my house!" I yelled at her.

"I wasn't even in your fucking house. So how about you settle the fuck down."

"Taylor. Why can't you just behave? Now, go to bed. You are getting up early in the morning to help Emily make dinner for the party."

"No im not. Im not some little dog you can boss around. And its my party, if I don't want to cook, then I sure as hell wont." She said smugly.

"Oh we will se about that." I growled slamming her door. I walked back into Emily and immediately felt calm once I seen her.

"Well, that went well." She said as I climbed into bed. "I hate to say I told you so, but.."

I chuckled at her.

"Night Emily." I said kissing her softly on the lips. She mumbled back a goodnight and cuddled into my side. I soon found sleep.

Taylor's POV

fucking prick, that was my last smoke. oh well, i will just have to find someone who will be wiling to buy me some. ooooh leah might. I changed into my pajamas. Which tonight were lacy leopard print shorts that were basically underwear. I put on a sports bra and over that my favorite hoodie. Its bright green and pretty. I hoped into bed and was soon asleep.

I was running across a tennis court. Being chased by something. Then suddenly I was bitten. I turned to see Spiderman. Doesn't surprise me really, I have the weirdest dreams. Then all of a sudden ice-cold water was thrown all over me. I realized that I had woken up and that someone infact had literally thrown ice cold water on me. I jumped out of bed screaming. I had a look on my face that basically said 'who ever did that, is going to die' I looked around my room and saw Sam in front of the door holding a bucket. I swear I could feel the steam coming out of my ears. He gave me a small smile.

"Rise and shine. Busy day."

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" I screeched at him. I grabbed the nearest thing, a lamp, and pulled it, ripping it out of the power socket. I then threw it at him. It hit his chest. He winced at it but looked like it barely hurt. I decided that wasn't even and lunged at him. But with his animal instincts and all, he knew what I was doing and jumped back. I then started chasing after him. Down the stairs, through the dining room where I heard a gasp, then through to the kitchen. He hid behind Emily. I had the most deathly facial expression.

"Emily I don't want to hurt you, please move before I attack." I warned her. She just laughed at me. But Sam took my warning seriously.

"Oh Taylor settle down. I told you I would wake you up early. And it's not even that early. Now stop being a drama queen, we have company."

"Fuck you Sam." I screamed.

I turned on my heel and walked back towards the dinning room. But not before hearing the last of a conversation.

"She's hot and feisty. The way I like them."

"I wonder if anyone will imprint on her."

"She has a nice ass."

I stormed into the dining room.

"Ok firstly no one and I repeat no one will be imprinting on me. Secondly, thank you for the comment about my ass. And thirdly if anyone even DARES to fall in love with me. I will stab them until the stupid healing thing stops working then you die." They all had shocked looks on their faces.

Seth's POV

I got to Sam's about 10 seconds ago with Jacob, Brady and Quill. We were meeting Sam's cousin Tony. I wonder if he is nice.

"Come on Sam. Just go wake him up." Brady whined. Emily giggled for some reason.

"Oh ok fine. I guess _he_ does deserve a wake up call." Emily giggled again. Sam went in the kitchen and filled a bucket with cold water. Sam made his way to the stairs chuckling.

Us four went and sat at the dinning room table.

"Hmm god, I'm so _hungry_." Jacob said emphasizing the word hungry. We all looked at Emily hopefully. She rolled her eyes then went into the kitchen. The we heard the most high-pitched squeal.

"Wow, someone's balls haven't dropped yet." Brady said. Then we heard a loud smash.

Then Sam running down the stairs. Then someone a lot smaller than Sam chasing him. Sam ran past us and into the kitchen. Then a girl with a hoodie and well underwear on ran past as well. I heard Brady gasp.

"That was Tony?" Jacob asked.

"But tonys a guys name." I replied.

"Dude, who gives a fuck about names. did you see her? She's fucking hot. The hottest chick I've ever seen. I so hope I imprint on her." Brady said. We heard yelling.

"Well I guess the tempers a family trait." Quill said.

"Fuck you Sam." We heard her scream.

"She's hot and feisty. The way I like them." Said Jacob.

"I wonder if anyone will imprint on her." Quill wondered out loud.

"She has a nice ass." Brady added.

Then she came storming in.

"Ok firstly no one and I repeat no one will be imprinting on me. Secondly, thank you for the comment about my ass. And thirdly if anyone even DARES to fall in love with me. I will stab them until the stupid healing thing stops working then you die." All four of us just stared at her with a scared look on. She was bloody beautiful. She was thin but a fit thin, really tan, stunning deep brown eyes and dark long brown hair that went half way down her back. I looked at the other 3. Ok no one has imprinted on her. Sam came rushing in, looked at us with relief in his eyes. I guess he's hoping no one imprints on her. I looked back at to the other 3, still staring at her. But I can't really blame them. She was bloody hot, yet strangely familiar. She was standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at us.

"Uhh guys Taylor, Taylor this is Quill, Jacob, Brady and Seth." ooh taylor not tony. haha. She looked at us all, then at me and smiled.

"I remember you, your Leah's brother." I stared at her with confusion all over my face. She rolled her eyes and came and sat next to me.

"Taylor, leahs friend from Australia. Always talking to her on msn. I saw photos of you on myspace." She explained.

"Oh right yea. I remember. I've seen photos of you to, but really they do you know justice. Your way prettier in person." She stood up, came around and sat on my lap.

"Why thank you Seth. So tell me guys, what do you do for fun around here?"

"That depends, what do you want to do." Brady said, leaning forwards and talking in a voice trying to sound seductive. But OMG I cant believe she's on my fucking lap! I looked at Jake and Quill. They were just trying to hold back a laugh. Taylor leaned forward, close to Brady.

"Oh please pup, like you could handle me." Brady just had a stunned look on his face, Quill, Jake and me burst out laughing. Taylor leaned back on my chest.

"Well would you get a hear of her. Coming in all beautiful and stuff, with a really hot body, talking all australiany accent then being a tease to Brady. Well I would like to officially say I'm in love, but I've got kimmy so sorry sweetheart." Jared said coming in and winking at Taylor.

"Hi I'm Taylor, and Kim sounds lovely, but if she ever decides to make a run from you, give me a call." She said giving him a cute smile. I turned around and saw Sam. He was shaking a little, but not that much. He looked at my panicked face and nodded.

"Uhh tay, how about you go upstairs and get out of those wet clothes." He said, trying to give a hint.

"Oh yea no problem." She said hopping off my lap. But I didn't except the next thing she did. She took of the friggen hoodie to show her in underwear and a sports bra! I think I would die a very happy boy right now. Sam's eyes popped out of his head, along with everyone else's. Taylor rolled her eyes and sat back down on my lap.

"soo…" she said, not fazed at all that she is practically naked in front of us.

"Taylor I was trying to do it politely but I guess you didn't really catch on-'' Sam started but Taylor cut him off.

"Oh no I caught on all right, but I don't like being told what to wear." She said sending him a glare. He glared back.

"Ugh, what ever I'm going for a run." She said standing up, then heading for the stairs.

"So that was Tony huh?" Quill said.

"uhh yea, i said taylor but yous just assumed she was a boy, then someone said tony so i just left it." sam said.

"Oh yea, he's a real bundle of boy! Haha get it. Bundle of joy, boy. Haha!" Brady said laughing at himself.

* * *

**Chyeaa ;D well it's my birthday on Monday :] that's the 18****th****. Right now its 11:28 on Saturday night. I don't know what day it is where ever the hell you're reading this though :) I'm really bad with time differences. Well let me know what you think. Kthxbi X oh and did everyone watch Jackson rathbone on criminal minds, can you say hotttt? LOL I know you Americans probably watched it months ago but it only showed the other day here. Well I'm off, cheeeerio X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick. Like really sick. My computer looks so neglected; I haven't been on in ages. At the moment I'm on my brothers laptop. But I go back to school tomorrow. Devoooo. Mum thinks that if I'm well enough to go on the Internet then I can go to school. Pfffft what ever :| well heres the next chapter. XO**

I ran back up the stairs smiling to myself. I could have that Seth wrapped around my little finger. Probably could also have Brady as well, but they both seem a little bit young. Hmm I could probably get Jacob. Oh well, still have to meet the rest. Once I arrived in my room I quickly changed into my bikini. It had different color patches on it. Over that I put on a pair of denim shorts. I pulled my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. I grabbed my thongs and sunglasses and went back downstairs. **(outfit on profile)**

"Sams where abouts is the beach?" I asked him. He looked up with a mouthful of food.

"Uhh, about 10minutes that way." He said pointing north of the house. "But it's only a 2minute drive if you want to take your car." My eyes immediately light up with excitement.

"You have a car?" Jacob asked.

"Yea it was that little green thing out the front." Quill told him. Brady and Seth bursted out laughing.

"Well, at least I have a car. Hell, at least I'm old enough to drive one. And how old are you 2? 14?" even thought they had amazingly big bodies you could tell they were young.

"15." Seth mumbled.

"Exactly." I said, putting my hands onto my waist. I heard jarred chuckle.

"Well here are your keys." Sam said holding out a pair of keys for me to take. I grabbed them and gave him a thank you nod. I turned around and heard Sam get up.

"TAYLOR!" he screeched at me. I flinched and turned around. What did I do now?

"What." I said through clenched teeth.

"What the hell is that on your shoulder blade?" he asked, a tad bit calmer. I felt relief, there wasn't going to be another fight.

"Relax Samuel, they're just my tattoos."

"Tattoos? I can only see one." I turned around and showed him my shoulder blade.

"And what is it?" he asked.

"The southern cross. Australia flag." I explained.

"Man those aussies sure love their flag." I heard someone mumble.

"And where's the other one?" Sam asked. I turned around and started to pull my shorts down a bit.

"Woaaah Taylor. I don't think I need to see that one." Sam said.

"Relax." I said rolling my eyes. "See." I said pointing to where the band of my pants were. They were 2 cherries.

"Ok then. Well how did you get them? Your underage."

"The same way as I got the smokes or alcohol. I have my connections." I said grinning. He had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Sam. One of my friends brothers who's a professional did them." I reassured him. The others were looking over his shoulders at my tattoo.

"Sick."

"Nice."

"Sam, what would happen if I get one?" Brady asked.

"I don't honestly know. But your not getting one." He growled at him.

"Well I'm off for a run now. What time do you need me home for the bonfire Sam?" I asked. He looked shocked that I had asked. But he snapped out of it.

"Well it depends how much time you will need to get ready. We leave at 4pm. It finishes at 9ish." I nodded.

"But there's a party on tonight a couple of streets away that we are all going to, except Sam and Emily coz their old. You should come." Brady said.

"Yea sounds great bye." I walked out to my car and got in. I started the engine and took off the way Sam had pointed it out. 20 minutes later, and I found the beach. Lucky I didn't walk. I looked at the time, it was 9:30. I think I will go roughly half an hour then turn around then go for a quick swim then that will be about 11ish. Ok let's go. Oh great, I'm talking to myself. Well let's just go. I took off my shoes and left them in the car. I walked down to the sand. I stood along the shoreline and just watched the ocean for a second. I loved beaches. Back home I was either at school, parties or beach. I then started jogging along the shoreline. I felt like someone was watching me but I didn't mind. Hey if you've got it then flaunt it. Then I felt someone's presence next to me. I turned and saw some really hot guy. He reminded me of Jacob but a little bit different. He looked and smiled at me. I smiled back then his eyes trailed down my body and up again, stopping at my boobs for a couple of seconds. I laughed and he looked back up at me.

"Want to race?" I asked.

"You sure you could keep up?" he questioned back jokingly. I chuckled and began running. I love the feeling I get when I run, with sweat dripping down my face, it makes just want to push it harder. I grabbed my hair tie and ripped it out. I felt my hair knocking into my back as I ran. I turned and look to see where he was and he was just a bit in front. He turned and looked at me and chuckled. I then pushed just a bit further and caught up with him. He looked at me and laughed again. He then got ahead of me. I pushed further once more, but I jumped up, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to the ground. I landed on top of him. We were both laughing.

"Well hello there." He said, smiling.

"Hey." I said back. I began to sit up but he rolled us so the he was on top of me. He was staring into my eyes then he quickly looked down at my lips and back up. I began tilting forward and he did too. I closed my eyes and felt his warm lips press against mine. Our lips were then going in sync. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, granting entrance. We explored each other's mouths a little bit. I felt water go all over us and I realized we were lying right on the shoreline. Another wave came and went all over us, I was drenched. I let out a squeal and hot guy pulled us up. He looked at me and chuckled. I smiled at him.

"Want to go back to your place?" I asked him. He looked at little shocked.

"Why not yours?" he asked. Ugh, yea I could imagine that, 'hey Sam, just brang this guy back for a root, don't worry though, he will never come back again.' i should probably lie.

"Oh I live in port Angeles, just down for the day. I love beaches." He just nodded.

"So what's your name, hot strange girl?" he asked. I giggled at him.

"Taylor, you?"

"Taylor uley?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well uhh," he began but was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello. Yea. I will be right there. Bye." He hung up grumpily.

"Something wrong?" I asked running my hand along his chest. He shuddered under my touch.

"Sorry, but I really have to go, work, you know. But I will se you later." He said quickly jogging towards the forest. I huffed angrily and stomped back to my car. I got in and dried my hair with my towel. Who ever new my name could cause such a mood kill. But the big question is why did he go into the friggen forest? Just then a thought hit me. Sam has my last name. He was probably a werewolf. Would explain his muscles and freakishly fast running skills. I soon found the house, took longer then I expected.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled. I heard giggling in the kitchen. I walked there to find Emily 'and a girl about my age. She was kind of short and pretty. They both turned to look at me.

"What's wrong Taylor?" Emily asked. The other girl smiled at me, I returned it.

"Oh I'm sorry, Taylor Kim, Kim Taylor Sam's cousin."

"Hello." She said.

"Oooh, your Jared's girl huh? Hey I'm Taylor." She smiled at Jared's name.

"Anyway, is something wrong Taylor?" Emily asked again.

"Nothing, but I think I met another pack member" I said sitting on the kitchen bench.

"Who?" Kim asked.

"He didn't tell me his name. But when we finished making out-''

"You made out with a stranger?" Emily asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You only live once. Anyway, as soon as I said my name he ran for the hills. Well forest but what ever."

"It was probably embry, Paul's in Seattle." Kim said.

"Well Sam's going to be furious." Emily said. I nodded.

"Don't worry, just don't mention it and it should be fine." Kim said.

"Oh well, plenty more hot buff men out there. Speaking off, where is everyone?" I asked. I heard Kim giggle.

"They had a pack meeting." Emily explained.

"What's the meeting about?" I asked curiously.

"You." Emily said.

"Oh? What about me?"

"Just about how you know because only the pack or imprints or elders are suppose to know."

"Ugh, I hope I don't get imprinted on." I said, disgusted.

"Getting imprinted on was one of the best things that has ever happened to me." Kim stated.

"Yea well I have a pretty good life that I don't want something stupid and serious like a relationship to ruin." I snapped at her. She immediately had a look of guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"No its fine. I'm going to go shower." I said taking the steps 2 at a time. I went into my bathroom and got ready for a shower.

Embry POV

He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me. Was all I could think as I ran to the meeting.

"Well it's about time." Sam said once I arrived at the Clearwater's house. We were all gathered in their tiny lounge room. I sat on the floor next to Quill.

"Uh yea sorry, was a bit busy." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I don't think that Taylor will bring any harm into knowing. Just the smart-ass remarks or little jokes is all. But I don't think she will tell anyone." Sam said. At the mentioned of taylors name, I blushed. She was the hottest chick I have ever met. Jake looked at me curiously; I just shook my head at him.

"I'm just curious to how she knows. I mean did you tell her?" Billy black asked Sam.

"Well I went to visit her with Leah shortly after I had changed. While there she noticed the changes about me and asked. I couldn't lie to her, I made her promise."

"But how did she notice the changes? She seemed like a pretty big airhead to me." Jake hissed.

"Because her mother has always told her the legends. And she's not an airhead, she is actually quite smart. Just doesn't prefer to show it."

"Because acting like a slut is so much better." Sam sat up, starting to shake.

"Stop it!" sue yelled.

"That's enough boys. I think we leave it as it is. She doesn't seem like a threat." Billy said.

"She's not. If we show her were not dangerous, and act like normal people around her, I think she will just get use to it."

"I agree. Now meeting over, I have a doctors appointment in 1 hour that I refuse to be late to." Old quill said. I chuckled at him.

"Wait, where's Paul?" Billy asked.

"He had to go into Seattle to see his mum. He will be back after the bonfire, probably drunk and high." Jared said.

"I still don't understand, how does he get drunk when he's a werewolf." Sure wondered out loud.

"Because seeing his mum stresses him that much, he just drinks and drinks until he has drunk so much, that it actually effects him." Sam said, signing.

"Sometimes he does drugs to," Collin added.

"Well lets get going, I'm starving and I can hear Taylor just begging for me to come over again." Brady said, with love in his eyes. I heard Sam whack him over his head. We all walked out of the house and down to Jared's van. Sam and Jared got in the front and the 6 of us squashed into the back. We got to Emily's house and went inside. We sat around the dinning room table. I put my head on the table and let out a sigh. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, it was Kim.

"What's wrong embry?" she asked. Everyone turned their attention to us. I sighed, they would find out anyway, stupid mind reading when we're wolfs.

"Well you see I kind of, how do I put this. Ok, please Sam don't react badly but-"

"Hi I'm Taylor." Taylor said. Putting her hand out to me, glaring.

**Well there you go, the imprinting should happen soon. I will make next chapter extra long and stuff. I promise :) and it was my birthday last Monday * happy dance * I got lots of heaps cool stuff. And I get my lip pierced next week. Yay, :) well please review and shiiiit. Goodbyeeeeee 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, haven't even looked at this story in like a year lol. I had spare time so I wrote. Im sorry I haven't updated, I really am. I just haven't had the time. And my spare time has been studying. But now im on holidays :) I promise to get a new chapter very soon k? X**

I was terrified. I could honestly say that. Either tell Sam, deal with Taylor and Sam. Or don't tell Sam and wait till he finds out then deal with an even angrier Sam. I don't know what to be more scared of. I gulped and shook her hand.

"Sam can I uh talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"No." Taylor replied for him.

"Taylor, now embry what's wrong." Sam said sternly.

"Well listen I kind of already met-'' Taylor put her hand over my mouth and glared at me. I tired to say something along the lines of 'he will find out anyway' but it came out as 'ppppgfhdsdop'. Sam gave me a confused look. He sighed.

"Taylor you better just tell me, I will find out later so just tell me now and make my life a little easier." Sam said, sighing again. Taylor sighed to.

"I already met embry." She said taking her hand of my mouth.

"Oh really? How?" Sam asked, crossing his arms and glaring at me. I think I just wet my pants.

"Well when I was on the beach going for a run, embry came up and was checking me out then we made out a little then he left. No big deal." She said, waving her hand in the hair when she said no big deal. Sam looked furious.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH MY COUSIN!" Sam yelled at me. Emily stood up and put her hand on his chest. He relaxed immediately.

"Sam please relax, I didn't know who she was and then when I did I left. I'm so sorry but look on the bright side, I didn't imprint on her." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Everyone is to keep their hands of Taylor. Everyone understand. Especially you" he said pointing at me "and Paul. Someone tell him that when he gets here." Sam said, eyeing everyone then leaving.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?" I said to Taylor, trying to lighten the mood. She just started laughing.

TAYLORS POV.

After my shower I wrapped a towel around myself and went into my room. I got changed for tonight. I put on a pair of faded skinny jeans and a green corset top. Over that I put on a purple jacket and my black converse. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I could hear talking then I heard a familiar voice.

"Well you see I kind of, how do I put this. Ok, please Sam don't react but-" I ran into the dinning room and said "hi I'm Taylor." Glaring and offering my hand. He looked shit scared. He shook my hand.

"Sam can I uh talk to you for a sec?" he asked.

"No." I replied for Sam.

"Taylor, now embry what's wrong." Sam said sternly.

"Well listen I kind of already met-'' I put my hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"Taylor you better just tell me, I will find out later so just tell me now and make my life a little easier." Sam said, sighing again. I sighed to.

"I already met embry." I said taking my hand of his mouth.

"Oh really? How?" Sam asked, crossing his arms and glaring at embry.

"Well when I was on the beach going for a run, embry came up and was checking me out then we made out a little then he left. No big deal." I said. Sam looked furious.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH MY COUSIN!" Sam yelled at Embry. Emily stood up and put her hand on his chest. He relaxed immediately.

"Sam please relax, I didn't know who she was and then when I did I left. I'm so sorry but look on the bright side, I didn't imprint on her." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Everyone is to keep their hands of Taylor. Everyone understand. Especially you" he said pointing at embry "and Paul. Someone tell him that when he gets here." Sam said, eyeing everyone then leaving. I wonder who Paul is. He sounds so hot and restricted. I like it.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?" embry said, making me laugh.

"Next your just going to have to keep your mouth shut." I said to him.

"So there will be a next time," he said seductively. _NO!_ I heard Sam yell from the lounge room.

"Sorry buddy, you had your chance. Besides this Paul person sounds really hot. Might give him a crack." I heard Sam's footsteps.

"You will not go anywhere near Paul. You understand? He is a player, you will not get played by him." He said, pointing at me.

"Sam, didn't anyone ever tell you? It's not playing if both people only want sex. And I'm not looking for a relationship. Just sex." I said shrugging. He started shaking again. I rolled my eyes.

"If it makes you feel better, I will try and stay away." He relaxed instantly.

"Is that the best I will get?" he asked, I nodded. He sighed and went back into the lounge room. I looked back at the table to find Jacob, embry, Jared and Quil staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you do it?" Jacob asked.

"Do what?"

"You know, not get Sam to get really angry at you and yell."

"I don't really know, just do." I said, shrugging. They still just stared at me amazed.

"Are they broken?" I asked Kim. She laughed.

"Come on, we will go help Emily." She said taking my hand and dragging me through to the kitchen.

"Hey Em, want some help?" Kim asked.

"Oh hey girls. Actually could you please get the boys to load this stuff into the car?" she said pointing to about 5000 plates of food.

"Uhh sure thing. BOYS!" I yelled.

"I could have just don't that." I heard Emily murmur under her breath.

"Yea?" Jacob said coming in followed by Seth, jarred, quil and Brady.

"Take this shit out to the cars." I said.

"Taylor, stop swearing." Sam said coming in, and grabbing a few plates. The rest followed.

"What would you like us to do?" Kim asked Emily after the boys were finished.

"Nothing, it's all done." Emily said with a smile.

"You girls ready?" Sam said popping his head in through the door. I nodded.

"Ok well Taylor we put most of the food in the backseat of your car. Is that ok?" Sam asked.

"Yea I guess." I said shrugging.

"Ok then. Seth is going to ride with you. Is that ok?" I nodded.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, worried.

"What do you mean?"

"Your saying yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on lets go." I said walking past him. "Move your ass Seth!" I called out as I climbed into my car. I saw Seth coming and running towards the car.

"Took your time." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Can I plug in my ipod?" Seth asked.

"Fine, but no crap music." He nodded. He put on _the fear_ by _Lilly Allen_.

"Next."

He then changed it to _paparazzi _by_ Lady Gaga._

"Next."

Here goes nothing by never shout never.

"Next."

_Wannabe_ by _the spice girls _seriously?

"Next."

"Well what the hell do you like then Taylor?" he growled at me.

"I don't care." He scoffed.

"Like hell you don't. Just tell me what you like."

"Put on _Ohio is for lovers _by _Hawthorne heights._"

"I don't think I have that." He said taking out his ipod.

"I have their cd. Its in that bag." I said pointing to a bag full of cds. A few seconds later Seth pulled out the cd and put it in.

"Number 11." The song started. I listened to it for a while and looked at Seth. He had a look of disgust on his face.

"You seriously like this crap?" Seth asked. I pulled over.

"Get out." I said.

"What?" Seth asked, confused.

"I said, get out. Need me to spell it for you?"

"You do realize the beach is less then 50m up the road from here?"

"Yes, and I will love every minute of watching you walk it." Seth huffed, and got out of the car. As soon as the door was shut I took off. When I reached the beach I got out and saw everyone else pulling up.

"Taylor, why is Seth all the way down the road?" Sam asked.

"He dissed my music so I kicked him out."

"Fair enough." Jared said, grabbing some food. The rest of the boys grabbed the food and took it down.

"Taylor?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and saw Leah.

"LEAH!" I screamed. I ran to her and jumped into her arms. She has gotten way taller.

"No effing way. What are you doing here?" she asked. Hugging me.

"Mum shipped me off to live with Sam. You look great!" I told her.

"Well what did you do to get sent here?"

"She got kicked out of school." Sam said, coming up from behind me.

"What did you do?" Leah asked again.

"Various things. But the last straw was blowing up a science lab." Sam explained.

"I can answer for myself you know." I told him. "Anyways, your so tank Leah."

"Uhh yea well," oh no, is she one to?

"Don't tell me. You're a werewolf?"

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Lucky guess."

"Taylor! You can't go around asking people if they are a werewolf. What if their not." Sam asked.

"Then they will think I'm crazy. Now whose ready for a party!" I exclaimed.

"Bonfire, then party." Jake said, nudging me in the arm.

"Oh right. Well lets go here some legends." I said running to meet the rest of the pack.

Soz, it's not really that long. And all those songs I do like, I just put my ipod on shuffle and that's what came up :) Seth suits the spice girls but don't you think :) ok, im going to go sleep now. ;D


	6. Chapter 6

****

suuup? soz i havent update in years. been busing and forgot about my stories lol. well atleast im updating now :)

**thanks to all that have favourited and alerted. special thanks to ****waterlilily, Asplode, dancingwiththecullens18, ashleighbabe, lexigrrl09, WaltzingInTheRain, the pen fatelle, AliciaJadeee, shelbiekins2321, psychotic cutey, Leah Alice Emily Whitlock, Sierra Clearwater, awake untill day break and crawfish4for reviewing :)**

"whoa, whoa. slow down hot stuff" embry said, putting his arms around me. i giggled at him."embry, your so corny." i told him.

"its what the girls like babe." i giggled again.

"do you think you two could stop flirting for two fucking seconds to help?" sam growled.

"bitch, chill. its all done."

"taylor did you just call me a bitch?" he sneered at me.

"yes i did, now shh, your making a scene." i said, poking my tongue out at him. he just shook his head and walked off, towards the group of people. leah grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the group. there was sam, emily, jared, kim, embry, quill, brady, collin, jake, and a few older people i didnt know.

"for those who havent met her yet. this is my oh so lovely cousin taylor. taylor this is old quill, quills grand pa, billy black jakes dad, meg and john yutah collin and brady parents, and sue clearwater leah and seths mum." sam said, introducing us all.

"OH MY GOD!!" i screamed, attacking sue with hugs.

"its so nice to finally meet you!" i said to her. she chuckled at me, hugging me back.

"yes it is, finally."

"finally?" sam questioned. i pulled back from the hug to talk to sam.

"well when iwould call leah and sue would answer we would talk for a bit, she was so nice. i just loved her."

"so you would make the effort with leah and sue, but not me. your fucking cousin." oh great, he wants to fight infront of the 'tribe'.

"oh dont even fucking go there sam. it works both ways you useless prick. you didnt exactly fucking try either. so how about you back the fuckoff and we deal with it later, k." i said, putting my hand on my hip. he started doing that freaking shaking thing he does. he turned around, and went for a run into the forest. i just sighed.

"sorry about that. its nice to meet you all." i said, turning to the new people i just met. there were a few mumbles like 'yea, anytime' or something.

"the same for you dear, but there is a matter we do have to discuss." old quill said, from his wheelchair. i nodded, telling him to continue.

"we arent supose to tell others about us being able to transform into werewolves. so sam wasnt actually allowed to tell you. and we would be greatly appreciative if you could keep it to yourself, and not tell anybody." he said.

"ohyea, no worries. i wont tell i soul. i swear." i said, adding a smile. its true, i have no plans on telling anyone.

"thankyou. now lets eat, im hungry." i chuckled at old quill as bradys mum wheeled him to the food.

"taylor dear, if things ever get too much with sam, your welcome to come stay with me." sue told me.

"thanks for the offer. i might actually consider that." i told her smiling.

"taylor, can i talk to you?" sam asked from behind me. sue smiled, encouraging me. i turned and walked to him. we walked a little up the path, untill the beach. away from the others. i stopped and turned to him.

"what sam." i said, a little grouchy.

"listen tayor, if this is going to work out then we both need to be easier on eachother. and try to not snap all the time. i really want you to be here, and i want to make the most of it. im sorry that i didnt keep in contact for a while there, but it just makes me jealous to hear that you kept in contact with leah." he told me.

"yes i know sam. and im sorry. im just still heaps pissed at this whole situation so im just going to need a little time to adjust to being here. but im willing to try if you are. deal?" i said, sticking my hand out for him to shake. he took it and smiled.

"now c'mon. im hungry." i said, jogging back to the others.

2 hours, 50 hotdogs and a few legends later and everyone was getting ready to head home.

"tay, you still keen for hitting up the party?" jacob asked me as we walked towards his car.

"hells yea, but onlyif we have some decent grog." i told him.

"pft, got it covered. leah jared and paul are the only ones apart from sam over 18. jared brought it for us." i nodded at him and ran to catch up with leah. i put my arm around her waste.

"hows my most favourite sexy werewolf." she laughed at me.

"what do you want."

"you coming to the par-taaay!" i said in a weird voice.

"aha yes you retard."

"you got any smokes?" she rolled her eyes.

"you know i will always take care of you. i may have a few laying around somewhere."

"thankyou! thankyou! thankyou!" i said, jumping on her. hey, the ciggarettes will help with my stress, so make things better with sam. so dont judge me.

"what are yo so happy about?" sam said, coming up to me and leah.

"oh uhm.." i started. i couldnt think of anything, i looked at leah for support.

"mum offered taylor a job at the cafe?" she said, making it sound more like a question.

"oh, well thats good. taylor please behave tonight. and are you coming home or staying at leahs?" he asked.

"leahs,if thats alright."

"yea sure, just be home by say 10 tomorow. have a good night guys. and leah." he said, getting into the car with emily.

"okay, whos riding with me?" i asked.

"well theres me, you, embry, jared, kim, leah and seth. brady and collin are stil to young. and we have two cars." jake said.

"i wanna go with taylor." leah said.

"same." seth and embry said at the same time.

"okay, yous can come with me. who knows the way." i asked.

"i do." leah said.

"well you got shot gun." i said,with a smile.

"no fair! i know the way to." embry said, sounding like a five year old.

"shut the fuck up, or walk. cocksucker." i said. he just huffed and got into the back of my car. seth followed and leah got into the front. the other three got into jareds car. i followed the other car most of the way.

"so, what are you wearing." i said, making conversation with leah.

"i have a red tube dress in my bag. you?" she said.

"this, but taking my jacket off." i told her.

"tits out for the boys." embry said.

"you know it." they all laughed at me. we soon pulled up to a two story house. with music pumping from the house and cars everywhere out front. i got out of the car and so did the others except leah.

"whats she doing?" jacob asked, coming up to us, kim and jared behind.

"getting changed." i said taking off my jacket. the boys except jared looked straight at my chest.

"damnnnn girl." embry said. i just laughed at him. the boys were wearing pretty much the same thing, shorts and a tshirt. and kim had jeans with a white singlet and blackcardigen.

"hurry up." seth said, knocking on the window of the car. a few seconds later leah hopped out. i whistled at her.

"sexaaaaaay." i said, and she giggled at me, grabbing my hand. i walked straight up to the door, and opened it, like i owned the place. pretty averagish party. stoners one corner, drinking games in another and people dancing in the middle.

"ayyye!! black!" someone shouted.

"heey tommy. sweet party." he said, to some guy, he was freakin hot. but i could tell he wasnt a werewolf, but he was still pretty ripped.

"yea you know, its not bad. and whos this." he said, smiling at me.

"hey, im taylor."

"pleasure to meet you taylor, the names thomas gerald. but you can call me later." he said, winking. i started laughing, really hard at him. i grabbed leahs hand, and we walked out back. i heard tommy yell out

"oh baby, you know you want me." i just shook my head at him.

"what a tool." i said, laughing with leah.

"yea but hes hot aye." leah said, blushing. "hes not that bad once you get to know him." she continued.

"nawwwwwww, does someone have a crush." i cooed at her.

"shut up."she said, laughing.

"so about those smokes.." i said hinting. she rolled her eyes and reached into her bag.

"oh fuck." she exclaimed.

"what, whats wrong." i question.

"i forgot them, im so sorry tay."

"oh, nah its fine. i will just get some off someone else."

"you sure."

"yea im sure." i reassured her.

"okay cool, you want a drink." i nodded at her. "k, be right back." within seconds she was back with two plastic cups.

"whats in it?" i asked her.

"vodka and juice." i nodded and took a sip.

"hey, yous having fun." embry said, coming up and putting his arm around me.

"not to sure yet. just got here, and im dieing for a smoke." i told him.

"oh wait, here." he said, pulling one from his pocket, "i got it for you just before." he said, handing it to me.

"oh, thanks em. you got a lighter." i asked.

"nah, just ask around someone will." he said.

"okay, im gonna go mingle. talk to yous soon?"

"yea, im gonna go dance. come one embry," leah said, dragging embry inside. i looked around, there was a small group of 3 girls, one was smokeing. i walked up to them. they all looked at me.

"um you wouldnt happen to have a lighter would you?" i asked them sweetly.

"oh no sorry, i borrowed one from someone to. who are you?" the smokeing one asked.

"taylor uley. and you are?"

"sarah heins, and this is lexie boyden and diane pres. you knew around here?" she questioned.

"yea, moved here last night. im staying with my cousin for a few weeks."

"you have like a really like cool accent. where are you like from?" lexie asked. she seemed like the dumbass of the group.

"australia."

"omg, thats like so totally awesome. do you like have a pet kangaroo?" she asked.

"you kidding me right?" the three of them just stared at me. "fucking dumbasses." i said and walked away. i went inside.

"oi bitch, who the fuck do you think you are, slut. im not a dumbass." sarah said, with her hoes following.

"well obviously you are if i said so, now how about you go back outside and back the fuck off."

"oh sweety your all words darl you wont do a thing. you fucking filthy mutt."

"yeaa bitch, keep running your mouth and i will fucking deck you cunt." i said, warning her. by now there was a few people surroudning us.

"if your so tough, then hit me. fucking hit me you fuc-" she didnt get to finish her sentence, i hit her.

* * *

**well let me know what you think and all that. review and alert :) x**


	7. Chapter 7

**heres an update :D and pauls finally in it. let me know what you think and hit:)**

Paul's pov.

I was driving home from Seattle. God I hated visiting that women and her new husband. His name was Trent and he was a bartender. What a dickhead. I was about 20 minutes from la push. I had just gotten a text from Jared a few minutes ago saying they were already at the party. I leaned across my car, to my glove box pulling out one of my bottles of straight vodka and started drinking. It burned as it went down my throat but oh well. With us werewolf's, we don't really get too wasted unless we drink allot. Like roughly about 4 bottles of something straight. Sam said it had something to do with us having a fast metabolism or something. I took a few more swigs of the drink and had already managed to drink half the bottle. Uh it was so painful having to go visit my mother. If I could even call her that. Stupid women. I only come see her because of Sam. Something about her being my only family and he thinks it makes me upset not seeing her. No it makes me fucking embarrassed that I'm related to her.

"Hello motherfucker hey hi how ya durin?" my phone rang. I looked at the caller id. Jacob.

"Sup?" I said, answering.

"yeaaah not much, just wondering when you were going to get here."

"shouldn't be any longer than 10 minutes." I said, quickly sculling the rest of my bottle then throwing it out the window.

"alright, oh and you remember Sam saying something about his cousin tony coming to live with him?"

"uhm yea I suppose. Why?"

"turns out her name was Taylor. And she's fucking hot. Embrys already made out with her. But Sam said he wants everyone to stay away from her. Especially you."

"was it an order?" I asked, curiously.

"nope, what do you have planned?" I chuckled at him.

"why do you think that? Anyways, I will be there soon." I said hanging up my phone and throwing in onto the other chair, reaching for another bottle.

*10 minutes later*

I pulled op out front of the party. Feeling abit out of it, halfway through my fourth bottle. I got out of the car, bringing my drink with me. I walked in to see the usual sort of party crowd. I scanned the party looking for the guys. I seen them and made my way over to them.

"hey." I said, approaching them.

"hey Paul. Wait till you meet Taylor. Fuck me dead." Brady said. I just shook my head at him.

"well where is she?" I asked. And he pointed towards the back door. At that moment one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life walked through the door. Holy fucking shit. Now I don't know if it were the drinks but she was fucking gorgeous.

"that her?" I asked. He nodded. A few seconds Sarah and her hoes came in behind her, yelling at her. Taylor rolled her eyes and turned around. Clearly not scared like most people would in her situation.

"what the fuck." I heard Leah mumble before running over there. The rest of us following.

"if you're so tough, then hit me. fucking hit me you fuc-" Sarah screamed at her, not expecting her to actually do it. but bam, Taylor pulled back her fist and making a satisfying cracking noise as it connected with her nose. She swung her hand back and hit her again, this time splitting her lip. Sarah put her hands up, grabbing Taylor's hair. This just aggravated her more. And Taylor kept swinging, this time clearly giving her a black eye. One of Sarah's friends, lexie grabbed Taylor and pulled her back, Sarah quickly hitting her in the lip, also splitting her lip. Before Leah jumped in, ripping lexie off Taylor by her hair. Not being able to actually hit her due to her wolfness.

"don't you go fucking jumping in you slut. I will fucking destroy you." Leah hissed at her, before shoving her into their other friend Diane. Taylor quickly punched Sarah again, Sarah surprised by her actions stumbled back a little. And Taylor took the chance to slam her against the wall by her throat, before quickly punching her two more times, making her already bruised eye even more bruise. Jacob probably figured it was time to break it up. By pulling Taylor off her. Sarah, being the dog she is., punched Taylor again, in the lip splitting it even more. Jared quickly pulled Sarah back.

"oh you fucking dog cunt. You just fucking wait you fucking pathetic rodent. I'm going to fucking flog the fuck out of you. You fucking watch your back rat. You just made the fucking biggest mistake of your mother fucking life you filthy low life slut!" Taylor said, screeching at her. Clearly aggravated and I'm just going to say. It's quite a turn on. she seems the aggressive type. Sarah should consider herself lucky that Jacob had her. Tommy, whose party it was. Came up.

"aw fucking hell Sarah. You said you wouldn't be a bitch tonight. Alright you and your little hoes can go. Don't ever come to any of my parties again." Tommy said to Sarah. Sarah screeched. Picking up her bag and storming out the door. Her hoes following.

"alright back to partying." Tommy said before walking off, and turning the music back on.

"I need a drink." Taylor said, making her way to the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to her." Leah said, walking off.

"well that was fun." I said, sculling the rest of my bottle. Now feeling very wasted.

Taylor pov.

I made my way to the kitchen, filling my drink with straight vodka. Sitting up on a bench. Leah came and sat next to me.

"I've never been one for relationships and what not. But the two things I hate about anyone is cheating or dog fighters. That bitch is going to get it one day." I said, taking a long swig of my drink.

"I hear you, I would of loved to decked that dopey bitch lexie." I giggled at her.

"thanks lee." I told her.

"no problem, now show me your lip." I forgot about it, must be more wasted then I thought.

"mm not that bad should heal in a week." She said examing it.

"hey Leah." I heard a husky, slurred voice say. "hey sexy legs. You can throw a decent punch." Holy fuck. He was fucking gorgeous. Alright I know I'm wasted but even if I wasn't I knew I would be fucking him tonight. I giggled at him.

"thanks." I said, giving him a sweet smile. Leah huffed.

"Taylor Paul, paul taylor. Talk, drink. Kiss. Name your first baby after me." She said hopping off the bench and walking off. I smirked at Paul, and he leaned against the bench next to me, where Leah was. I quickly drank the rest of my drink and threw my cup away. I leaned into his ear and whispered

"I'm completely wasted, and unbelievably horny. It's now or never sunshine." Nibbling on his earlobe, I pulled back. He turned to me smirking and turned to stand between my legs. I started leaning in and he did too. When I lips first touched, it felt right. Like they just magically fit together I was too wasted to care so I grabbed behind his neck, pulling him closer. I deepened the kiss, shoving my tongue into his mouth. He did the same. He grabbed my hips, pulling me to the edge of the counter right against him. I wrapped my legs around him.

"Paul always gets the hot chicks." I heard Brady whine.

**reeeeow cat fight ahahah. review lovelyssss.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**heeey fanfictioners,**

**thanks to- MadToTheBone1, Shevamp, Sugar-Ice, Skylr, imadinorawr,**** for reviewing.**

**disclaimer; i own nothing to do with twilight, those rights belong to stephenie meyers. i do how ever, own my character taylor.**

**all outfits and photos on my profile.**

**

* * *

**

We continued making out for a few more minutes when I pulled back. He continued kissing me down my neck. I reached next to me and grabbed a bottle of vodka and sculled nearly half the thing. I looked at Jacob and winked at him, he just rolled his eyes. Paul pulled back and smiled at me. I passed him the bottle and he sculled the rest.

"My place?" he slurred.

"How far away do you live babe?" I asked, leaning in and kissing his neck. He moaned.

"About a 2 minute drive." He groaned as I nibbled on his earlobe. I hopped off the bench and grabbed another bottle of vodka. I grabbed Pauls hand and walked towards Leah.

"Take care of her for me." I said, handing her my keys and walking outside.

"This way gorgeous." Paul said pulling me towards a car. I got in and had a sip of my drink. He started the car and sped off. I took another scull of the drink. Paul laughed at me.

"Slow down their babe." I smiled at him and sculled down the rest of the drink. My throat burned, and I felt like I was going to throw up at any second. But I didn't care. He soon pulled over and I got out of the car. He grabbed my hand and led me to a house. He unlocked the door and shut it behind him. He then led me through to a room. His room. Once inside I threw my top off and started taking off my shoes and pants. He chuckled.

"Keen are we?"

"Fuck yes. Now stop talking and take your clothes off." I slurred at him. He laughed but obeyed. I laid on the middle of the bed in only my underwear and bra. He jumped on top of me in his boxers and started attacking my lips. I put my hand around his neck and flipped us so I was on top. I put my hands on his chest and moved them down to his boxers, pulling them down. I kept stumbling and couldn't pull them down fully. I pulled back laughing and he did too.

"God I'm so wasted." I slurred.

"Oh me to babe."

"shh less talking." I said kissing him again. His boxers were now down and wow, might I say. I don't know if it's because I'm drunk or whatever but he has a massive dick. I ran my hand along it and he flipped us again. He pretty much ripped my bra off me and attacked my boobs as soon as it was off. I moaned as his tongue flick across my nipple. I tried to flip us again and he stopped me.

"no way, I'm on top sweetheart." He said, winking before sucking on my nipple again. He brought his hand up and massaged the right one. I put my hands down and pulled my underwear off.

"fuck foreplay Paul, do me now." I said, out of breath. Well I didn't need to tell him twice. He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed into me. We both moaned at how it felt. I wrapped my legs around his ass as he pulled out and pushed back in. He began pumping into me and I started kissing and nibbling his neck, chest, arms, pretty much everywhere. I could feel my orgasm come as he pushed roughly into me a few more times. I screamed out in pleasure as he filled inside of me. Once we had bother finished he collapsed on top of me. That was some of the best sex I have ever had. He rolled off me and I went to get up, but he put his arm around me and pulled me back down.

"no way, you're staying. I want morning sex, your fucking amazing." He mumbled.

"I don't know if it's because I'm drunk or because your fucking sexy, but I will stay. And I never usually do." He pulled me into his chest and cuddled me. I have never ever spooned with someone before or stayed the night. This should be fun. I soon passed out and fell asleep.

*-next morning-*

I woke up feeling very hot. I felt someone's arm around me. I thought back to last night's events. Why the hell did I stay the night? Oh that's right. Fucking morning sex. Pfft nah I'm out of here. I quietly got out of bed and looked around for my stuff. I couldn't find anything. I saw his boxers and put them on. I then went to his wardrobe and pulled off a shirt that said 'fuck the world' mm nice. I put it on. It was about 30000 times bigger than me. I slipped on my shoes, the only thing I could find. I looked around and found a piece of paper. I grabbed a pen from his draws. I wrote-

_Thanks for last night sexy ;)_

_I couldn't find my clothes so I stole some of yours. You're not getting them back._

_Taylor xo_

I left it on the pillow next to him and quickly ran out of his room. I walked through the hall way and seen Jared and Kim on the couch they looked up and smiled knowingly. I smiled and waved then ran out the front door. I started walking down the street. I had no idea where I was. I turned a corner and continued down the street. After about 10 minutes of walking, it started looking familiar. A car pulled up beside me.

"Taylor?" I looked in and seen Jacob. "what are you doing?" he said looking at my clothes.

"looking for leahs."

"get in." He said harshly. I rolled my eyes and got in. He drove off. He soon pulled up in front on a small house that looked familiar. I went to get out but something was bugging me.

"Jacob what's your problem?" I asked him. He huffed.

"what do you mean?" he asked, seeming annoyed.

"your nice one minute then a cunt next."

"well I don't particularly like you. You move here, and act like a complete slut. You've been here 2 days and already made out with embry, had sex with Paul and throw yourself at everybody else. Not to mention the fight last night. I just don't like fake bimbos." He said harshly.

"first off, you know nothing about me so don't call me a fucking bimbo. Secondly, I can do whatever I want with whoever I want. I'm not hurting anyone by doing it. And thirdly, that slut had it coming. Her and those hoes were asking stupid dumbass questions like do I ride a kangaroo to school so I called them idiots. She then had a go at me and said I wouldn't hit her. All I did was prove her wrong. You really shouldn't judge me Jacob. I'm a real person. But I also do what I want and don't care what people think. And if that's what you feel about me then I really don't give a shit. I will just ignore you like I do every other cunt. I was only asking because genuinely liked you as a person and wanted to no what as bothering you. But don't worry." I said starting to open the door. But he grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry Taylor. I just judge people by what they do; I should have gotten to know you before I judged you. Sam was right you are quite smart. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"don't mention it." I said smiling. "thanks for the lift too." I said before getting out.

"anytime." He called out the window before driving off. I walked up to the door and knocked. A few moments the door was opened by a smirking Seth.

"good morning sunshine. How's the head?" he asked.

"good morning gorgeous and its fine. I only get hangovers when I drink a hell of a lot more then what I did." I said walking in.

"well it looked like you had a good night. And judging by your clothes you did." He said, giving me a cheeky grin.

"yes handsome I did, now where's your sister and mother?" I asked.

"oh, they're at the cafe. Mum said you had a job. I can show you the way. Leah left your car." He said, giving me the keys.

"what's the time?" I asked.

"9:30." He said, looking behind me at a clock I think.

"alright let's go." I said heading out to my car."

"don't you want to go home and change first?"

"nah. Not the first time this will ever happen sethy." I said winking. He just laughed and got in the car. After him directing me where to go, we got there about 5 minutes more then what it should have been.

"Seth, you're never showing me where to go again."

"why! I was good at giving you directions."

"Seth you kept telling me to turn after I had already driven past where I should have." I argued back. He just rolled his eyes and got out and headed towards to cafe. I did the same. We walked in to see Leah serving a customer and sue behind the counter with Kim and another girl. Now this girl looked interesting. She had bright blue hair and loads of piercings. Leah smirked knowingly at me and I just rolled my eyes and took a seat at the counter. Sue walked over to me smiling.

"good morning sweetie. You hungry? Anything on the house."

"why thank you sue. Um I could go for some bacon and a coffee." I said smiling.

"coming right up." She said, winking and walking off to the coffee machine. Leah gave the blue hair girl her order and came and sit next to me.

"that's an interesting choice of clothing." She said to me.

"I was just thinking that." Sue said, putting my coffee in front of me and smirking.

"come on Taylor, give us the details." Kim said leaning on the bench next to sue. The blue haired girl came over and brought me my bacon.

"hey I'm allira." She told me. "Taylor uley?" she asked.

"yeah that's me." I said, while eating my food.

"right, well spill uley." She smirked. I groaned.

"what do youse want to know?" I asked.

"did youse have sex?" sue asked.

"was he good?" Leah asked.

"does he know you have his shirt?" Kim asked.

"was his dick big?" allira asked. I'm going to like this chick. I laughed at them.

"okay slow down, well yes we did, yes he was, probably by now and fuck yes it was." I said, smirking at them.

"what happened this morning Taylor?" Kim questioned.

"what you mean?"

"well about 5 minutes after you left, I heard a smash in Paul's room and Jared told me I should probably leave before he came out. So I came to work early."

"he took advantage of me and made me break my rule so-"I started to explain.

"what rule?" sue questioned.

"I never, ever spend the night."

"omg! I have the same rule!" allira said laughing.

"soo? Then what?" Leah asked.

"Well I couldn't find my clothes, so I took his boxers and a shirt and left him a note."

"oooh what did it say." Sue asked, getting into my story. I looked at the girls, they all were. I laughed at them.

"something along the lines of thanks for last night, I took your clothes blah blah x o." They all burst out laughing.

"oh Hun, Pauls going to kill you." Leah said.

"why?"

"Paul's number one rule. I root them and boot them, hump and dump, fuck and chuck. But you beat him to it. And stole his clothes. Rule number two. No sluts wear my clothes." She said laughing.

"I think it's hilarious. I don't know the guy that well. But I can tell that no chick would have ever done that to him before." Allira said laughing too. Sue just laughed and walked off to serve a customer.

"he will live, but hes not getting his shit back."

"oh I bet hes pissed." Kim said, smiling before walking off. Allira gave me a wink before walking off too.

"where did Seth go?" I asked Leah.

"I think around the back to talk to the cook Eddie." I nodded.

"so you alright to start work today at about 2 Taylor?" she asked.

"yeah sure. Just let me go home." I said. I gave Leah and sue hugs, waved to Kim and allira and headed off to my car.

Pauls p.o.v

I awoke feeling quite please with myself about last night. I stretched my arms out, trying to feel the girl. Taylor I think? Sams cousin. But she wasn't there. I opened my arms and seen a note. I picked it up. It read-

_Thanks for last night sexy ;)_

_I couldn't find my clothes so I stole some of yours. You're not getting them back._

_Taylor xo_

WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK! I picked up the first thing I could grab, an alarm clock, and threw it at the wall. Who does she fucking think she is! Stealing my clothes! Humping and dumping me! I threw on some shorts and stormed out of my room into the lounge room to see Jared smiling at me.

"what's up?" he asked.

"she broke both my fucking rules!" I screeched at him.

"well I never thought I would live to see the day Paul got rooted and booted. How does it feel buddy?"

"it feels like I want to rip her fucking head off. Who the fuck leaves a note like this." I said throwing it at him. He picked it up and started laughing.

"I'm telling Sam. That's what I'm going to do."

"your really going to do that?" Jared questioned. "Sam will kill you."

"I don't care, I want my fucking shirt back. Come on." I said, walking out to the car and getting in. Jared got in the other side. I sped off, down the street. Getting to sams within minutes. Me and Jared walked inside.

"hey Emily. Wheres Sam?" I questioned.

"hes just gone to see old quil. Should be back in about 15 minutes what's wrong?"

"he had sex with Taylor last night, and she stole his clothes this morning and left him this note." Jared told her, handing her the note. She read it and laughed.

"it was bound to happen at some point. Sam even said so himself. Come on, I will make you some breakfast." She told me.

"thanks em, you always know how to cheer me up." I said smiling and sitting at the table. Emily made me and Jared eggs on toast. A few minutes later brady, Collin and embry came in and sat down.

"hungry boys?" Emily asked, they nodded. She went to make them food too.

"so how was last night aye?" brady asked, punching me in the arm.

"don't fucking touch me pup."

"look at this." Jared said, showing them the note. They burst out laughing and I just looked at them.

"what's so funny?" Jacob asked, coming in and sitting down.

"Taylor left Paul this morning while he was sleeping and stole his clothes." Emily said, bringing out more food.

"oh I know that, I gave her a lift to the Clearwater's." He explained.

"have you read this though?" embry asked, passing him the note. Jacob read it and he too, burst out laughing.

"oh wow, I'm sorry Paul but you got humped and dumped."

"whatever." I mumbled.

"hey sweetie." Sam said, coming in and kissing Emily on the cheek. "what's got you so cranky?" he questioned me. I huffed.

"give him the note Jacob." I said. Sam read it and did what I least expected. Busted out laughing.

"are you kidding me? This really happened?" he continued laughing. Everyone joined in.

"yeah yeah, its really fucking funny isn't it. I just want my fucking clothes back." I growled.

"well, that aint gonna happen sexy." I heard Taylor say behind me. I growled and turned around to look at her. She looked absolutely fucking gorgeous in my clothes. But when I looked into her eyes, well it was like I had just seen the most beautiful thing in my entire life. The hole world around me seemed to move differently. My heart seemed to race fasted and slower all at the same time. I could barely breath. I knew I had imprinted. I never wanted to imprint. I wanted to break something. But I just couldn't. She was so amazing.

"aw hell no Paul. You didn't not just imprint on my cousin." Sam growled. Taylor looked at me with the most disgusting look. She took the shirt and boxers off, and was standing their naked. She threw the clothes at me and said "don't ever fucking look at me again" and ran upstairs.

* * *

**alert, favourite & review please (:**

**if you review it, it doesnt really make me update faster, but it makes me happy. plus i enjoy hearing what everyone thinks :)**


End file.
